Empty-Hearted
by Luckystarz910
Summary: When something appears to be one way but is actually another. Will a misunderstanding lead to forgiveness? Is there hope for Auslly after all? Will they ever feel complete again? Strong T. One- Shot.


**All right so this is meant to be a one-shot. I wrote this months ago, it's based off of my favorite song off R5's Sometime Last Night album. It has been heavily revised.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.**

* * *

Repeating Days: R5

 _Climb the stairs to your apartment_

 _Just to see you holding him_

"Dallas?"

There he was with his hands on the cheeks of my girlfriend of the past three years. He's holding her, I become irate, my heart constricts in my chest. The worst part is that she's hugging him back.

When we started dating she had promised me that she was over Dallas and it was just a crush, but the way I found them...that's not what it looks like to me. She pulls away and out of his grasp.

 _You try to tell me that it's nothing_

 _So I keep coming back again_

"Austin!" She says, my reaction is to punch the son of a bitch in the face a couple of times.

"Austin, I swear it's not what it looks like! Please. Stop!" She's yelling and pleasing at the same time.

"Dallas? Oh my God, are you okay?" She rushes to his side and even caresses his cheek right in front of me. "Austin, look at me. It's not what it looks like. I'm not with Dallas in the way that you think-"

 _You're looking right in my eyes and I know that you're lying_

 _When you say that you're mine and there's nobody else_

"Real nice Ally." I huff and then storm away running down a few flights.

"So, you're just going to run away? Typical Austin. YOU'RE ALWAYS RUNNING." I hear her scream, scramble to her feet and run down the stairs after me, I hear a thud but just keep on going.

 _But even when we fight, I can't stop from loving you_

 _You know we can't be friends, I guess this is how it ends_

 _Things that you say,_

 _I can't erase_

 _Repeating days,_

 _It's all the same_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Austin? Do you see a real future with us?"_

 _We're sitting on the porch swing all cuddled up when she asks me that question. It was summer, her hair smelled like an ocean breeze with her natural waves blowing out of her face and on her neck. Her delicious, tantalizing, making my heart go completely insane beautiful, soft neck. I scolded myself for thinking about sex at that moment, forced myself to focus on her question. My father told me that the only way to keep a girl is to keep her happy and satisfied, intellectually, physically and emotionally stimulated. Let's face it, I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box, but at least I'm smarter than Dez._

 _"A future. Yes, no. I mean I don't know. Wait that came out wrong. Yes, someday I honestly do."_

 _She looked at me, her face registering uncertainty I could feel it right then that she didn't believe me, then the words came out, "Well, if you're not in love with me Austin. Why are we wasting our time on a relationship that we don't see going anywhere? We've already broken up twice before, whose to say we're actually meant last let alone forever when you give me an answer like that." The tone of her voice, her eyes starting to glisten, I knew that I fucked up. Big time._

 _"Alls. You know that I'm not good with w-" She stands up getting off the swing, turning to face me. "I think you should go."_

 _"No. I was just caught off guard. We're only twenty-one." I pleaded, reaching for her arm before she walked inside her house and locked the screen door. I tried talking to her through it._

 _"So you've never actually thought about a future with me? You want to just go out to bars and sleep with random girls? That's not the kind of life I want. But by all means, you do you." She looked up at me then put her head down, waving for me to turn around and leave. "Austin, really. I just need some time to re-evaluate our relationship or lack thereof. Obviously, I'm more serious about us than you are."_

 _"I'm never leaving or calling it quits when it comes to us!" I stayed outside in my car for over an hour with the windows down hoping that she would come outside and that we would make-up, but we didn't and she never came down._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Anger. Anguish. Alone.

What the fuck did I walk up to when I climbed the stairs to her apartment?

 _You didn't give her the opportunity to explain herself, for all you know she could be hurt right now and you just left her. What a dick of a boyfriend she has._

Tonight was supposed to be the night, it was supposed to be perfect. And now? What the fuck!

 ** _Driving home I'm empty-hearted_**

It felt like I just lost everything. Ally's my world.

 _Was._ My conscience argued back to me.

Shut the fuck up!

That voice left me in peace for the duration of the drive home. My eyes were blurred from walking away from Ally. It looked like it certainly was something that I saw between the two of them. I nearly crashed the car and when I got home I knocked pictures of us off desks, dressers, tables you name it.

 _Broken pictures on the floor_

 _And when I thought that it was over_

 _I see you standing at the door_

I could have sworn that I saw Ally standing at the door but she was just a figment of my imagination, that, or the booze made me think that she was there. All I _remember_ is singing to her,

 _I'm looking right in your eyes and you know that I'm lying_

 _When I say that I'm fine, there'll be somebody else_

 ** _But you never said that._**

 _But after all this time, I can't stop from loving you_

 _You know we can't be friends._

 _Can I taste your lips again?_

Quite a bit of time has passed by, things are still tense between Ally and I. I miss the feel of her lips on mine and what I wouldn't give to taste them again. She still won't return my texts, my calls have gone unanswered. It's strange because I haven't heard from Trish in a while either. I have tried to pry information from Dez to find out if Ally's at least okay, but nothing.

 ** _Things that you say,_**

 ** _I can't erase_**

 ** _Repeating days,_**

 ** _It's all the same_**

 ** _We're all afraid of loneliness_**

 ** _We're all afraid to die alone_**

 ** _And even when you broke my heart_**

 ** _I'd do it again_**

The days are always the same. The exact same and always filled with thinking about her. Of course, I have to go to work, eat, sleep but there's nothing really exciting going on in my life. I've been working on and recording for my new album songs that Ally and I had written a few weeks before we ended. Leaving the recording studio I pass by Sonic Boom gazing into the window hoping to catch a glimpse and seeing Ally's pretty chestnut hair, but instead I see two young kids. A girl with blonde hair, a boy with brown hair around the age of maybe thirteen or so sitting at the piano, he's looking at the girl dopily and she's focused on the piano.

"Caden, would you please focus?" The girl pleads it's apparent that she's rapidly losing her patience but trying to be nice about it.

"Huh. Oh, yeah. Well, I am focused."

"Really?" She challenges, "Play the melody I just played then."

The dark haired boy smirks and plays a tune and he's actually pretty good. "That was great, but it's not exact Caden."

"Well, then show me again Amelia." He retorts putting extra emphasis on her name as she did his. Amelia rolls her eyes at him, Caden slings his arm around her waist.

"Don't do that. You're going to mess me up." She removes his hand and puts her attention back on the piano. It was very entertaining to watch to say the least.

He grabs the book with sheet music off the piano. "Don't touch my book! Honestly, have you no respect for other peoples things?"

My heart starts to feel like an anvil is going to drive it all the way into the ground. They're just like...

"Now who can't focus?" Caden teases, but Amelia retaliates and pushes him off the bench. I watch him get up, try to play it off like he's fine.

Just like I -

 _Days repeating over again_

 _Hopelessly go over our heads_

When the days repeat, are truly monotonous it feels like you're living Groundhog's Day every day of your life you would wish for a different day. I wish that it would be a day I'd want to repeat over and over again, but the days without Ally feel endless and truly leave me feeling immobilized like I'm just going through the motions. I keep wishing that maybe just maybe I'll run into Ally, or that she'll reach out to me.

Crickets.

 _Months have gone by_.

My conscience chimes in.

 _Yeah, days repeating over again_

 _Hopelessly go over our heads, yeah_

I head into the liquor store make my way down towards the fridge that carries the usual.

"Hey there, Austin. Will you be getting Sam Adams today?"

"Huh." I realize that I'm standing in front of the fridge and haven't bothered to open it.

"You know that's what you usually buy." She flirts with me, batting her eyelashes, pushing her chest out to get my attention.

"No, not today." I make a right and go a little further back in the store browsing and seeing if anything stands out.

"Oh?" The girl whose name I haven't bothered to learn interest seems peaked but I ignore that.

I grab a bottle of Pink Moscato, the color of Ally's cheeks when she blushes but not the harsh blush but the faint blush.

 _Stop that! You've got it bad._

Oh give it a rest!

I pay for the bottle, while paying the cashier makes another pass at me again, I blow her off. I don't want that girl. I hop in my car, start the ignition, pull out to make my way to my house to change really quick. I have to look good, once inside my house I throw on a red t-shirt, pair it with my black leather jacket, sneakers. On my way over I think about all of the things I want to say to her over in my head.

 _[Hidden track]_

 _All I got is cheap wine_

 _Do you mind?_

 _All I got is love for you_

All _I've got is cheap wine_

 _Are you mine?_

 _I will make time for you too_

"Austin? What are you doing here?" She looks at me as if I'm a figure of her imagination.

"Ally, I needed to see you."

 _That was smooth Romeo. I'm sure she'll want you back now. You look needy._

She blinks again, looks at me with irritation but pleasure on her face to see me, her emotions appear mixed, "See me? It has been a couple of months now Austin."

"I brought wine?"

 _As a peace offering._

She huffs, hastily grabs her keys and purse nearest the door inside. "Well, as you can see I'm on my way out and don't really have time to talk." I take in her appearance, she's in a cotton blue summer dress paired with wedges.

 _She must be going on a date, her hair is curled, her hair is no longer that chestnut color I love, but chunks of blonde in it along with some read as well._

"Are you going out with Dallas?"

 _Bold move._

"You changed your hair?"

 _Quit while you're ahead._

"That's really none of your business Austin. You're the one who walked away from us. Not me."

"I brought your favorite wine." I present the bottle to her, she takes it and reads the label.

"You remembered?" She looks up and gives me a small knowing smile.

 _All I ask, please don't lie_

 _'Cause this time I won't come back home to you_

"So... Dallas. Are you going on a date with him tonight? Answer my question Ally. If you lie to me, I'm not going to come back home to you. I'll leave right now and won't hesitate."

I'm bluffing but I need her to take this seriously. I need her to take me seriously.

She's taken aback by my words, the harshness, the rawness, the no shame tone of those words. "All my cards are on the table. Show me yours."

She looks annoyed briefly, like she's thinking and she's got a smart mouth on her, "Home, you know at one time I felt that home was in your arms an-"

Ally's silenced when my mouth crushes on hers and I push my way into her apartment, push us the doorway, as I kick the door shut. Our kiss growing more and more heated, our clothes starting to be thrown sporadically all over the place. We nearly collide with the couch. My shirt ended up on top of a lamp, her shorts on top of the refrigerator, her bra on the door handle, my pants on top of the counter. "We should lock the door." She breathes out.

"You stay here. Don't move."

I run over to lock the door nearly tripping for attempting to slide across her wooden floor in my socks thinking it will get me there faster. When I turn and face her... Ally is in tears. "A-Ally. What happened? You were fine just a minute ago."

 _Think Austin, what makes Ally calm down and feel better._

Knowing it's best to grab the wine off the counter, twist the top off, grabbing two glasses, pouring her glass first and then myself just in case I'm in need of some liquid courage.

"Austin, I have to tell you something." She pats the seat next to her on the couch, I notice that she's pulled her dress back over her head. I'm nervous so that's causing me to gulp but I need to be giving the impression that I will be attentive to her.

"I wasn't going out with Dallas tonight." She admits, a whoosh of relief washed over me.

"The night you saw him holding me, he was comforting me. I swear to you that I haven't seen him since we were fifteen. He wanted to see if we could rekindle our former crush we had on each other. I didn't ask him but assumed it was because I guess the rumor got out that we were having issues. I thought he was you, I was waiting for you and when I opened the door Dallas was there. All he said was hi and I started crying. I took a test Austin. A pregnancy test that was positive, but to be sure I had gone to the doctors and it was a false positive. I was-"

"Ally, are you telling me you want a baby?" I ask her in all seriousness because after seeing those kids today like us, I realized that I want that.

 _Pay Attention._

I did just that re-focused my attention to what she was saying and not worrying about how I felt at the moment.

"It's funny I was scared when I thought I was pregnant, but when it turned out that I wasn't. I realized that I wanted one."

"Let's make one." She looked at me in total disbelief and giggled while shaking her head at me. I missed that giggle.

She put her finger to her lips thinking about what she was going to say when, "It's not that easy Austin. You can't just get it in and we get pregnant just like that."

"Well, it's worth a shot. I've missed you so much, I'm sorry that I've been a total jackass. I want to do this the right way. Move in with me Ally."

Picking up my pants off the floor and pulling out the box. "Austin. You don't have to-"

"I'm sorry that this a few months overdue." I'm on my knee, flick the royal blue velvet box open revealing a ring that I've had for her for months and have been holding onto.

"W-what?" She asks him.

"Ally, if I've learned anything these past few months is that I can't live, breathe, let alone function without you. My heart felt so vacant and empty without you by side, empty-hearted. When I reached out Trish refused to give me any information as to how you were doing. She refused to talk to me about it or respond to anything about what happened between you and I. I got Dez to crack a little, but not much which is surprising because he's not the best at keeping secrets. He said that Dallas called him the night we ended things, that he had to rush you to the hospital and that you had blacked out. He said that you were really hurt based on what Dallas said had happened, but that since it's likely that I caused this I should give you time. I, of course took that to the extreme, went months without seeing you. When I think Dez probably meant a week, but really who knows? I'm sure that I'm not making sense and I'm rambling but I should've gone to the hospital. I was stubborn, full of pride and ultimately wrong. I doubted you, I shouldn't have doubted you. They told me over and over again to stop being a dick and just apologize to you. I should have apologized then, so while all I have right now is cheap wine, even though it's your favorite, I have my love for you, and this engagement ring that I'm dying to put on your hand. Are you mine? Please make my heart whole again Ally and be with me. Let's be better together. Will you be my wife and agree to be Mrs. Austin Moon?"

My tone is hopeful but I'm shaking in anticipation because I really have no idea what she's thinking.

"On one condition. You never run away from me, from us ever again. We can move in together and Yes I will marry you but there's no rush. We have to fix us first. Okay?"

Taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto her left ring finger. "Of course, oh God I love you so much. You said yes Alls, I can't believe you said YES!"

"I know you're a little surprised but this shouldn't be all that shocking to you. I've known from the beginning that it's you. It's supposed to be you. It has always been you Austin. In my heart, it's only been you. I felt that ache when we weren't together and I never want to feel that again. I love you too."

"So, about that baby..." I smirk at her and scoop her up into my arms carrying her into the bedroom. My brain is on auto pilot we're kissing each other, discarding what is left of our clothes just thrown wherever. Throwing all caution to the wind, completely bare, my body covers hers, our sweet union and I push myself into her making up for lost time. Our bodies enveloping each other and we're united, whole again, our souls meant to be together, our hearts that never gave up and whatever happens next...well

 _Repeating days, where we stay_

 _It's okay 'cause this time it's up to fate_

Basking in the afterglow of our love making my beautiful fiancee has dozed off. I lie there with her cuddled in my arms, running my hand up and down her back soothingly as her breathing evens out. There's not a whole lot that I'm sure of in life but what I am sure of...is that Ally's mine, I'm hers. We're going to be together forever and we're going to have a family. Because even if we leave this all up to fate; I know that we're going to have that baby that we both desperately want and maybe a couple more.

 **The End.**

* * *

Reviews appreciated. :)


End file.
